1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an I/O (input/output) integrated device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various consumer electronic products, portable electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and notebooks, and even personal computers and digital household appliance systems have gradually started using touch panels as interfaces for information communication between users and electronic devices. When using a touch panel, a user can perform operation and give instructions directly through the objects displayed on the screen, thereby providing a more humanized operation interface for the user. Moreover, design of existing electronic products is done keeping parameters such as weight, size, and thickness in mind, and therefore a display device integrated with a touch panel has gradually become a key component of various electronic products.
According to different structures, conventional touch display devices can be classified into external touch display devices and embedded touch display devices. For an external touch display device, besides a display panel, an independent touch panel also needs to be disposed on a display surface of the display panel, so when a user looks at an image shown in the display panel, a touch location can be sensed by the touch panel. An embedded touch display device integrates touch function into a display panel, so that the same display panel can perform both input, and output functions simultaneously, thereby reducing the overall thickness of a touch display device.
However, in conventional touch display devices, relationship between touch sensing elements in a touch panel and display elements in a display panel under the touch panel is not taken into consideration. Relationship among the touch sensing elements, light shielding area, and light transmitting areas, is also not considered and therefore under the light, at certain angles, a user can see the touch sensing elements, which reduces display quality of the touch display devices.